


Did it make me more sober or make me more drunk?

by ufohnoparty (why_didnt_i_get_any_soup)



Series: Steve x Sam Holiday Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/ufohnoparty
Summary: The Avengers have a Halloween party in the Avengers Tower. They dress like the Justice League, a group of fictional superheroes.





	Did it make me more sober or make me more drunk?

“Steve, we’re real-life ‘superheroes,’” Sam said, doing air quotes around “superheroes” before tugging at the S symbol emblazoned on his chest. “Why are we dressing up like fictional ones?”

Steve laughed and pulled on his bat cowl. “It’s just for fun, Sammy.”

Sam gave Steve a death glare strong enough that Steve was lucky that Sam didn’t have the same laser vision that Superman had in the comic books.

Steve laughed again and slapped Sam on the shoulder. “Come on, Sam. We’re gonna be late.”

“We’re the life of the party. It doesn’t start til I walk in,” Sam said with a smirk.

“You’re so hot when you get all cocky like that,” Steve informed him.

“Don’t tempt me with a good time.” Sam winked and squeezed Steve’s ass in the tight spandex.

…

When they arrived at the Avengers Tower, the entire rest of the team was already there. Tony was dressed up as Aquaman, Rhodey was dressed as Cyborg, Maria was dressed as Hawkgirl, Bruce was dressed as Green Lantern, Thor was dressed as the Flash, and Natasha was dressed as Wonder Woman. Jane and Pepper were conspicuously absent, even with all the other invited guests of Tony’s.

Contrary to what Sam had said, the group hadn’t really waited to start drinking or mingling with assorted party guests dressed as witches and zombies and devils.

“Guess we’d better get a drink,” Sam said, smirking.

“I’m right behind you,” Steve agreed.

Interestingly, they found Natasha behind the bar.

“How’d you wind up working at a place like this?” Steve teased.

She was making some kind of martini and didn’t deign to answer, just kept working. As she did, Steve watched, thinking the Wonder Woman costume really suited her.

“Look at the three of us, the Holy Trinity,” he said, thinking out loud.

Natasha poured the drink into the martini glass and slid it over to Sam before looking like she was going to make more.

“Thank you,” Sam said graciously. He didn’t take a sip, waiting for their others to have their drinks.

“The costumes do seem to fit us, huh? We make a pretty good team,” Natasha said as she poured the second drink and slid it over to Steve. He waited too as she started on the third and final drink.

“Enjoying the party so far?” Sam asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the seriousness it seemed to be headed toward.

“Stark knows how to throw a soirée, that’s for sure.”

“It’s boring, isn’t it?” Sam laughed.

Natasha seemed to deflate then. “It’s so boring,” she admitted. “I was waiting for you two to show up.”

“Well, here we are,” Steve said, spreading his arms wide in demonstration.

“Cheers,” she said, lifting her martini glass.

They all clinked their glasses together.

“Though,” she admitted after a particularly large gulp of the dark drink, “I might just try to find someone to take down. Who can say no to Wonder Woman?”

“It’s pretty tempting,” Steve admitted, allowing his eyes to give her an appraising once over. “Maybe Sam and I can find a nice place to finish the business we started before we left the apartment.” He was thinking of Sam’s hand gripping his ass. He wouldn’t mind using one of Stark’s fancy Avenger’s tower rooms to fool around in.

“Oh but you just got here,” Natasha protested half-heartedly with a wink. “Have fun, you two lovebirds. 


End file.
